Hoshi No Rin
by EriolSirian
Summary: This is a repost of the original if anyone bothered to read it. My summaries suck. R&R. Read and Review not Rest and Relaxation


Hello everyone. This story is my first major crossover and story to be posted on fanfiction.net so bear with me. 

**Important notice : **Harry is not alive at the beginning of the story. His elder sister Elingwilith is. This is a fanfics and a very good example of a What If? type fanfics. There will be many hypothetical things put in here. This story will incorporate a great many different fandom's. This will be a multipart and multibook story. It will be long in the process. The title of each story is going to be a mix of Japanese and Sindarin (one of the elven languages in LotR.)

I will put in information about things as needed so if anybody is confused about anything email me at my email address on my author account and tell me what you want details on. If I get a certain amount of reviews or e-mails asking for information about the elements included in the story I will type up a bestiary guide and books needed for reference materials. One of the books that would be on the reference list is particularly hard to get through but I will put up a basic overview of what is need to understand the elements that I use from JRR Tolkien's Silmarillion. 

This first part of the story will be between HP and the Tolkien Universe. Elingwilith, Ileana, Marianu, and Meshan are my own HP characters. Ileana is fairly important but she'll come in later as a character of more importance. I know that the HP timeline is probably really screwed but deal with it. There is no precise HP timeline other than Harry's which starts on July 31, 1980 and goes on from there. I am trying to make Elingwilith about three years older than Harry so please excuse my fuzzy math. 

"…"-Normal speech

…-Eligwilith's telepathy with Remus.

(…)-Remus's telepathy with Elingwilith.

I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS. IN FACT I AM SPENDING MONEY TO GET THE CHARACTER SCETCHES AND SERIES ART DONE. For any speech purists out there I am sorry if I have used the incorrect grammar structure for blending the name of the title. The second word in the titles of the series will always be "no" which means "of" in Japanese.

Hoshi no Rîn

Star of remembrance

Sequence One in the Magic Dawning series

Disappearance of a light breeze

Part 1

On a fairly windy day in early August of 1978 one Remus J. Lupin was walking through a park with his goddaughter Elingwilith Michelle Potter who had just turned one year old the previous month. Elingwilith was currently napping in her stroller and Remus was looking down at her. 

"What am I ever going to do when you and your parents leave?" Remus asked to Elingwilith. "You and your parents are bound to leave someday and Sirius and I will be left here and we won't have anybody to spoil. Ah, what am I talking about?"

Voldemort probably, said Elingwilith.

(Don't do that!!!) yelped Remus to Elingwilith. (You're being particularly loud today. Why is that?)

I don't know exactly. I think that I'm supposed to leave soon.

(Why? You're not going to get attacked. You're safe.)

I think that I'm supposed to go somewhere else so I can be able to do my job.

(Elin sweetie. I don't think that you need to be talking about things like that. What makes you say things like these?)

Somebody talks to me at night. She feels furry an' nice an warm. She says that I'm going to have to go somewhere where I can train to keep him safe.

(Hold on. You're saying that somebody talks to you and that you have to protect him. Who is this him?)

My younger brother who isn't here yet.

(What younger brother? You're mum said she wasn't going to have any more children for a while.)

I know. Telepathically I'm around twelve years old and I'm only telepathic with you. A lady is talking to me telepathically and telling me that Mum and Dad are going to have a son in a while. This lady is telling me that something's going to happen and I won't have the proper protection during that time and I need to stay alive. Does that make sense? Or am I confusing you with all the abstractness?

(I don't know truthfully. Do you want me to push the stroller some more? Elin? Elingwilith?)

Remus looked down and saw that Elin had gone into what seemed like a trance of some sort. 

"Elin? Elin sweetie you need to wake up," Remus said.

Elingwilith then yawned and looked up and cooed at her godfather.

What was that?

(I don't know. You tell me.)

I heard you one minute and then I didn't. It was like… and then she faded out again.

Remus then got a funny feeling at the back of his neck and looked around and saw nothing overly suspicious. 

Can we leave? We need to get back home.

(Can you tell me what's going on?)

As soon as we get home.

Remus then started pushing the stroller and got to a point where he could apparate out back to Godric's Hollow. Elingwilith then went totally blank and Remus ran into the house with her in his arms.

"Lily, James!!! This is importa……" Remus stopped dead in mid sentence when he saw that the whole crew was there, and somebody else, in the living room. "Umm.."

An uncomfortable silence hung over the room and Elingwilith woke up again. Then she started crying at maximum volume and everybody in the room flinched except the odd person out.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Remus blurted out a bit to loudly. Elingwilith started crying and then the other person turned around. She was about 5'8" and had burning auburn hair that was in a braid and her eyes were a very nice shade of lavender.

"My name is Marianu. I have come to take Elingwilith."

"It was you wasn't it? The person Elin was talking about. It was you?" Remus' voice climbed in volume each word and started to get red in the face.

"Remus calm down," said an overly icy voice. "And listen to what the lady has to say."

"Severus…" Lily started but James hushed her.

"Let Marianu give her explanation and then let's decide what we're going to do about everything."

Everybody sat down on the couches and Remus handed Elingwilith to Lily. 

"Let's start with introductions shall we," said Marianu. "I do say that we all got off on the wrong foot. My name is Marianu. The last name I most frequently use when I use my given birth name is Foxhaven. I am fairly old by human standards but by some other standards I am no older than a teenager. I was born or more exactly created around 2165 B.C.E. in what is now South Korea around the area that has Seoul and Inch' on. I am very pleased to make all of your acquaintances." With that said she stopped and sipped very lightly at a glass bottle that appeared to be beer. "Root beer anyone?" Marianu added as a finishing point, "Or would you like butterbeer?"

Everyone in the room stared slack-jawed at her very short but baffling speech. 

"Um, I'll try the root beer," piped in a very small mousy man in the corner of the room. This man happened to be Peter Pettigrew. 

"Okay." With that said a bottle of ice cold root beer appeared right in front of Marianu and floated its way over to Peter.

Everyone then took notice that Marianu hadn't said a word or flicked a wand at all.

"How in the bloody blazes of hell did you do that?" asked one Severus Snape. "That shouldn't be possible. You didn't say anything and both of your hands are in clear view and the one that wasn't holding the glass was just lying on the back of the couch!!!!"

"Well I am at least three millennia old aren't I? Shouldn't that account for some things that I can do?"

"Nobody and I repeat nobody could be as old as you are and look as good as you do!! Albus Dumbledore is…"

"I don't give a cheshrin taivey about the Headmaster of Hogwarts age. He is a normal wizard same as you. Well some of you anyway. The point is that if you don't believe me I don't give a damn. Here is some info that all of you might find interesting, except for Severus." 

"We all know that Severus is a spy. Why should that bother us?" Lily said.

"Just tell already!!" said a very irate James Potter.

"Alright. One Tom Marvolo Riddle whom the world knows as Lord Voldemort is possessed. There are ya satisfied?"

"Who the hell is Tom..... Wait a minute. Voldemort is possessed?"

"No you sodding moron. Tom Marvolo Riddle is possessed and the demon inside of him calls itself Voldemort. Cheysonin kevie. Don't ask what that means either. Shall we keep on with the introductions?"

"Alright. My name is Lily Clarisse Evans Potter. Evans is my maiden name and Potter is my married name. I am an experimental charms developer for the British Ministry of Magic with the MLE Department. I have been happily married to James Potter for about two years and am a very satisfied mother." With those words said Elingwilith started cooing and reached her arms out to her mother.

"Very nice description. It was short and succinct. Hello Lily my name is Marianu." After that was said Marianu stood up and walked over to Lily and shook her hand.

"Who's next?" said Marianu and Lily at the same time.

"I'll go next," volunteered one Severus Snape. "My name is Severus Snape and I aspire to be the world's best potions master!"

"Wow, you've actually honed in on one thing Snape. I'm impressed."

"Shut up Black."

"You started it you hooked nose twit."

"Why don't you shut your oversized yap you mangy cur."

"Severus don't you dare say anything to Sirius. I won't stand by it," said Remus and Lily at the same time.

The arguing went on for about fifteen more seconds and then the room went quiet because it became clearly apparent that the room was totally devoid of the strange woman and Elingwilith. One Remus J. Lupin had a necklace in his right hand that was made out of an indiscernible white metal and had a locket on the end of it that had a blazing red stone in the center of the oval shaped pendant. In his other had he had a torn and tattered bag that looked like it had seen better days. Remus was stock still as everyone turned their eyes around the room an searched everywhere in the room and then combed the entire house, everyone that is except one Peter Pettigrew. He was frozen and huddled into a corner behind a chair. Once everyone got back into the room a very strange melody started up from the direction of a very old coffee table made out of Bolivian Rose wood. Then a beam of light shot out of the gem and coalesced into a somewhat humanoid form. There was a full sized person that had wings and curved horns standing on the table and she had a very asleep Elingwilith in her arms.

"Don't start yelling at me," said the glowing person. "Don't. I'm on live feed and don't have much time. Remember this well, the truth is often times the most preposterous thing ever heard. I had to mess around with your heads to make Xavien go after Lily. Don't start yelling at me. Yes it is I, the girl you knew as Samantha Marie Marlow-Fox. Yes your dear ol' Sammie girl is back. I'm sorry that I dropped off the face of the earth right after I "graduated". I did what I needed to do in order for you guys to be able to stand to be around each other. Once the people that get out of this mess are reunited you can do whatever. I mean it. Alright down to business. Fire Will Fly, you and James need to be sitting down for this. You're going to be attacked. You're not going to remember this until the moment actually happens. The rest of you will forget as well to a certain extent. 

Elingwilith wouldn't be able to handle what will happen and she has to stay alive. I've taken her where she will be safe. I'll send letters and progress reports whenever. Elingwilith is going to go realm jumping and slipping through time also. When your daughter is old enough which will be tomorrow morning I will send her to a very good person. His name is Master Greyhame who is a very wise and not at all conniving wizard like Albus.  Lily you know who I'm talking about.  Don't say anything.   

Another important note that you must not forget, make sure that you keep that bag. Don't throw it away. Make sure that the bag never gets damaged. Remus could you please open the bag up?" said Marianu.

Remus looked down at the bag and looked quizzically at it and asked, "how do I open it up?"

"Oh oops, I'm so sorry. All you need to do is touch right where a shinier piece of leather is. Please bring the bag up," said Marianu.

Remus did so and she pointed to the tab of leather. Remus touched the piece of leather and a string untied itself and a piece of leather floated up. Remus looked down inside the bag and found that there wasn't anything in there. Everyone else crowded around the bag and saw the same thing. 

"There isn't anything in the bag," said everyone at once. 

"Yes there is but you just have to know how to look for it and how to take it out of the bag. Xavien, would you please put your right hand in the bag and think about pulling out a small blue bag that would look like this?" asked Marianu. Marianu was holding a small bag that looked somewhat like the larger bag except that it had a piece of metal going through a loop of leather. Severus put his hand in the bag and felt something appear in it and then he brought his hand out of the bag and was holding a leather pouch that was made out of blue leather. Severus noted that the bag was very light and seemed to be empty.

"The bag isn't empty," said Marianu. "Just think com necklaces and the bag will be full."

Almost everyone in the room was staring at Marianu and was thinking that she was crazy.

"Well, have you thought at the bag yet?" Marianu asked in a very whiny tone. "And before you say that making things materialize in little leather bags is impossible remember that you are magically gifted and that you went to a school with staircases that moved and paintings that talk. Each of you can turn into an animal at free will except for Remus and you can turn a teapot into, oh lets say, a mouse. Have I made my point yet?" After Marianu had finished talking everyone was looking down at the floor.

"Alright already, I think that everyone gets the point that you are trying to make," stated Sirius.

"Oh, I know what all of you are thinking. Let me say this, just because you didn't study about this type of magic at school doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. So there is my point and argument."

Severus had already thought at the bag and was taking the necklaces out when everybody was still listening to Marianu.

"Well, since I've gotten the things out of the bag can I hand them out now?" asked Severus with mild aggravation.

"Oh you pulled them out already," said Marianu in a very sugary voice. "Put them out on the table so everyone can get a good look at them. I made them so they'd fit everyone's tastes."

Severus put them down on the table and stood back so he wouldn't get trampled when everybody rushed to look at them. Lily immediately picked up a necklace that was made of a reddish metal and had a very bright green stone on the top with small diamonds surrounding the green stone. The stone glowed with its own inner fire and had a totally unearthly glow to it. The other necklaces were made out of a metal that looked somewhat like platinum but was much more shiny and much harder. There were seven in all and the one that was projecting the image of Marianu.

"I think that I've covered everything pertinent and I need to get ready to go through the barrier and I need to be rested for that. I am sorry though. If I could make it up to you I would."

"Wait," there is a way that you could make it up to us," said Lily. "I know that this is going to sound crazy but if Sirius, Remus, Severus, or Peter can't take care of our child, I want you to try and make sure that she or he doesn't stay with my sister. Promise me. If it is unavoidable and he has to stay with Petunia I want you to get him out of there as soon as is possible for you. Promise me." Lily was radiating some sort of undefined power that made everyone in the room listen to her.

"I will do as you ask. I might have some difficulty get him though. It might be my mother who goes and gets him because as soon as I drop Elingwilith off I'm going on assignment. The time variations make it very difficult to get back and fulfill any duties I have here. That is why no one has heard of Samantha Marie Marlow-Fox since she graduated. I have another thing to comment on though. When your daughter crosses the barrier she will become and elf due to the magical blood that flows in her veins. The reason why I know this is that a very long time ago a wizarding child no more than a few days old had to be taken to Middle Earth and he immediately turned into an elf. His sister became Lucius Malfoy's Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother. That little boy is now known as Legolas Thranduillion, Prince of Mirkwood or Eryn Lasgalen as it is known in the books after Sauron's fall. Of course I have to tell Elingwilith never to speak of these things and if she ever does she will be compelled to tell everything. So Elingwilith will grow up ignorant of the books from which you found the language to make her name. She will look much like Elrond and his kin but will not be. This change is in accordance to laws laid down by the things that shaped everyone and everything's existence."

With a sorrowful expression on their faces the Marauders and Snape looked at the image of Marianu and Elingwilith.

"James and Lily you will see her in a little while but you won't recognize her," said Marianu in a very mournful voice. "I'll try and uphold my promise but I think that if the time distortion goes the way I think it will Elingwilith will be able to take care of the child."

END of Part One.

Thank you to my Beta readers Judahoney and KittyKitty76 for helping go over my story and thanks to Hikaru Motou for doing the character art for the series. Read and Review Please.


End file.
